Chuck Story Ideas
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Similar to my Smallville story idea's. The first chapter of what could potentially be stories for Chuck! Will have both crossovers and regular stories!


"Sarah Walker?"

Sarah stopped at the sound of the voice and turned seeing a woman about as old as she was with black hair and brown eyes. She rested her hand on her Smith and Wesson 5096 that was strapped to her hip, keeping her eyes locked on the other woman. She knew those eyes because she saw them every single time that she looked in the mirror. The eyes of an assasin, a killer, and Sarah wasn't about to be caught off guard.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Ziva David. I represent a man named Charles Carmichael. He would like to offer you a job."

"Not interested. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"I know what happened. I know how Graham fired you just for making the right call. My boss would like to offer you a chance at payback."

"What could your boss possibly have on the Deputy Director of the CIA?" Sarah asked, and Ziva just smiled.

"Let's just say Graham's secrets aren't as secret as he would like everyone to think. Think it over. If you decide to meet with him, Mr. Carmichael's private jet will be waiting at Reagan International Airport at eight a.m. tomorrow morning. Just hand this to the man at the ticket booth." Ziva said, pulling a card from her pocket and handing it to the former CIA operative. Without another word she turned and walked away, leaving Sarah standing alone in the parking lot.

'This is insane. I really shouldn't be doing this.' Sarah told herself as she walked through Reagan International Airport. She had stayed up almost all night wondering what she was going to do. Her initial reaction had been to just ignore everything, and not show up, especially after what she found on Charles Carmichael which admittedly wasn't that much. All she could find was that he was wealthy and ran a private security firm out of Los Angels. However, she also couldn't deny that his offer was appealing. The chance to get payback on Langston Graham was too good of an offer to pass up. So here she was being led out to a private plane, without being asked for so much as a photo I.D. She walked up the stairs of the plane, a 747 if she had to guess, and halted in her tracks. Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't to see her best friend sitting in one of the seats with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"I know I'm beautiful Walker, but please come and sit down. I'd like to get back to LA sometime in the next century."

"What the hell are you doing here Carina? Didn't the DEA have you on assingment in Cancun?" She asked as she sat down, making Carina scoff.

"Yeah, if you can call it that. They just wanted someone willing to spread their legs for the local drug lord. I may like sex, but I'm not that shallow. I told them to go to hell and they fired me."

"So let me guess, Ziva David approached you, made you an offer?"

"I did. Carina's reaction was pretty much the equivilint of yours." Ziva replied as she walked on the plane.

"Then how did she convince you?"

"By offering me a job that didn't require me to spread my legs, a job where I could finally put my skills to use."

"You mean you have skills outside of the bedroom?" Sarah asked, unable to resist teasing her friend.

"Cute, although if you ever want to see my bedroom skills, all you have to do is ask." She replied, making Sarah laugh at her friend.

"It's good to know your sense of humor hasn't worn off. So what can you tell me about Charles Carmichael? All I could find was that he was wealthy and runs a private security firm."

"That's by design. Carmichael's one of the best in the world when it comes to information. How do you think he knew about your being fired from the CIA?"

"Now, now Carina no need to tell Agent Walker everything just yet. We don't need her spilling all our secrets." A man said as he came out of the pilot's cabin. He looked to be maybe a year to two younger than Sarah herself with curly black hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a black suit with white undershirt, three glasses of champagne in his hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Walker. Charles Carmichael, at your service." He said, setting down the glasses and shaking her hand.

"As you know, I'm no longer with the CIA so you can call me Sarah. I was told you wanted to offer me a job. Why?"

"Straight and to the point, I like that. The reason is simple. You're the best Agent the CIA ever had. It would be a crime to let your skills go to waste."

"I could find a job on my own. You said so yourself that I'm the best the CIA's ever had." She replied, and Chuck grinned.

"Oh that's true, you could. If you want to do that, feel free. I'll give you what I have on Graham, and you can go about your business."

"No catch?"

"No catch. The information on Graham will be enough to get you your job back and then some. It's all in here." He said handing her a file. She quickly flipped through it, and her eyebrows shot up before she was halfway through the first page.

"How did you get this? These are records of-"

"Every mission both on and off the books that Graham has ever ordered as well as some other incriminating details. Let's just say I have my ways and leave it at that. You're free to go if you want. However, I'd appreciate it if you gave my team a chance. Here's my offer. Let my team help you nail Graham, and then make up your mind. If you want to leave, then you can take that file and Graham and turn him into the CIA. Hell, you can kill him for all I care. If you decide to stay than that's great too." He finished, making her look at him in shock. He was literally offering her a win-win scenario with no strings attached. For a moment she didn't say anything, and then she nodded.

"Alright Mr. Carmichael, you've got yourself a deal."

"Then a toast to your success." He replied, handing her a glass of champagne, while handing another to Ziva and taking the last one for himself.

"And please...call me Charles."

"So, who else is on your team Charles?" Sarah asked, and Charles grinned.

"Funny you should mention that. Would you two mind joining us?" He called, and the door opened, making Sarah gasp. If she was shocked by Carina, than she was doubly shocked by the two that stepped through the cabin door.

"Hi Sarah, it's been a while." Zondra said as she sat down.

"Yay, the CATS are together again!" Aimee squealed, only for Charles to laugh.

"Not exactly. You see Aimee, I can't offer Sarah a job on my team if one of her partner's is a traitor." Charles said, all traces of kindness and warmth gone from his voice.

"What are you talking about Charles?" Sarah asked.

"What I'm talking about Sarah is that Zondra wasn't the one that sold you out to Agusto Gaiez. It was Aimee, wasn't it?" He asked, pulling a gun from his jacket and pointing it at the blonde.

"Do not even think about going for that gun bitch." Ziva said as she pressed a knife into Aimee's ribcage, while Zondra and Carina both pulled weapons on their former teammate.

"Aimee...Why?"

"The money, why else?" She replied, all traces of the ditzy blonde gone as she glared at Sarah.

"Ziva, would you do me a favor and get this traitor off my plane?"

"Oh let me." Sarah said, standing up and placing her gun to Aimee's head, forcing the other girl to the door of the plane.

"Goodbye Aimee. I would say it's been nice knowing you, but I'd be lying." Sarah said before shooting Aimee in the head, allowing her body to fall out of the plane.

"Well, I guess that's one way to do it." Charles said as Sarah sat back down.

"Charles, I know you agreed to help me nail Graham, but there's something else I'd like first, if I can ask it."

"Ask away." He replied, and Sarah smiled at his words. Here she was an unemployed former CIA agent with a resume that was mostly classified, which meant that Carmichael held all the cards; however, not only did he help her figure out who had really betrayed her all those years ago, he was willing to help take down Graham and then just let her walk away with no questions asked if that was what she chose. All of that made her next decision the easiest one she had made since Graham recruited her.

"I want your help hunting down and killing Agusto Gaiez. If you help me nail him, then I'll take the job."

"Done, and welcome to Carmichael Industries."

**A/N: I was watching Charlie's Angels and figured why not try something different? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
